


Magdalene

by thependoesnthaveanink



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I don't mean to taint Jack, I love him, I'm Sorry, Kara is Lena's bestfriend, Kara is not Alex's sister, Lena goes away, M/M, Mon-El is Mike, Prostitute!Lena, Raven is Maggie's Aunt, and I will continue it, she's a lesbian, superfriends - Freeform, this is actually from a song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thependoesnthaveanink/pseuds/thependoesnthaveanink
Summary: Kara realises that she loves Lena in a whole different way but she thinks it's too late.





	Magdalene

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a one-shot, it will continue for as long as I can write, (writer's block and laziness are my main enemies) I can't promise that this will end happily, like I said it depends with my writing. This actually came from a song called Magdalena by Gloc-9 ft. Rico Blanco. It's a Filipino song and it's beautiful.

We were friends. Since we were born, really. Lena and I have cherished each other ever since we had the ability to talk. She'd always be by side, teaching me things her father had taught her.

Uncle Lionel loves Lena very much, just how much Papa loves me too, but Aunt Lillian, she hate it when I call her that, doesn't appreciate Lena that much. She'd ignore Lena's victories and instead put all her attention on Lena's older brother, Lex. Lex isn't as smart as Lena, but he's very protective of Lena so I guess he passes the good brother test. Lex is also Clark's best friend, Clark being my cousin. He's Uncle Jor's son.

Lena is pretty much my best friend, even if we are polar opposites. Lena is a

_"What do you call it, Lena?"_

_"Social butterfly, Kara."_

social butterfly, almost friends with everyone while me, little old me always tries to find a way to avoid talking to people.

All in all, I can say that I have five friends in the small town of Midvale except Lena. Alex Danvers, she pretty much pushed our friendship. I was in 2nd grade when Lena and I met her. She noticed that I was quiet and told me that I should talk more because life is too short and I should just talk and talk like her. Lena agreed with her but I was a shy kid back then so I didn't talk unless it's just me and Lena. Alex started sitting with us when recess time came and Lena didn't mind. She'd always talk to me and Lena even if I didn't respond, Lena would always talk on my behalf. Alex almost died when I greeted her with a cheerful _"Morning Alex!"_ one morning when I arrived at school with Lena beside me. Lena talked to me the night before that day about being friendly towards Alex because she can really see that Alex was trying to be my friend. Alex had tons of friends like Lena, but some of them were snobby and rude, asking Alex why she's friends with the blonde weirdo who doesn't talk. 

_That was me,_ I thought. _Is that how they see me?_ I asked myself that time. 

It didn't make me cry but it made me sad, and Lena saw.

One of the things that Lena doesn't want to see, is me being sad. Don't think I made it up, she told me herself when we were in kindergarten, that time when Mike pushed me away from the swings. 

_"Do you want me to beat him up for you? I can ask Noodles to push him off the swings. I don't like to see you all sad Kara, it doesn't suit you."_

Back to the topic, Lena almost went on a rampage when she heard what Siobhan and Ivy and Harley said, good thing I have a good grip. Alex got mad at them and told them they weren't friends anymore. She introduced me to a boy and a girl, named James and Lucy. James wanted to go with Jimmy, he said that James was too _adult-y_ which Alex and Lucy rolled their eyes at. Lucy smiled at me and told me to call her Lucy or Luce. That's how I became friends with James and Lucy. James, Lucy and Alex started sitting with Lena and I and that continued for a long time, until someone became an additional to our group. Winnslow Schott or Winn, the genius kid from Metropolis that moved to Midvale in 5th grade. Alex and Lena have heard things about him because he likes Science just like them. When Alex and Lena heard that he's a transferee, they almost threw a party, rejoicing because _'they finally have a boy best friend that they can gush Science with'_ that James frowned at. Alex and Lena teases James about how he sucks at Science. Lucy and I could only laugh. We can't actually back James up because Lena and Alex were right, James do suck at Science. When Winn arrived at school, Alex made sure to put him under her wings. Winn almost got his head dunked in the toilet at his first day by John Corben, who wants people to call him _Metallo_ for some unknown reason, 

_"That's such a dumb name."_

_"I know, Luce."_

and Maxwell Lord, who's head-over-heels with Alex.

_"This is ridiculous, I'm just a nerve away from killing him."_

_"But put his efforts into mind, Alex."_

_"James 'Jimmy' Olsen, can you see what he did?! He filled my locker with millions of roses and notes from students saying I should marry him!"_

_"That's sweet."_

_"No, it's not Luce. That's it, I'm asking Lena to ask Uncle Lionel to hire a bunch of people to salvage Maxwell when she gets here. This is too much."_

Alex almost wanted to kill Maxwell when she learned that he was one of the kids that bullied Winn.

_"A-Alex, w-where are you going?"_

_"I'm going to give Maxwell and John a piece of my mind, Winn."_

_"Do you want me to come you?"_

_"Sure James, the more the merrier."_

_"Want me to call my father's goons?"_

_"That's a brilliant idea, Lena!"_

_"Guys, it's fine. Y-you don't have t-to do that. "_

_"No, it's not fine Winn. You know what? I'm in, do you want me to ask my father for soldiers?"_

_"Yes Lu---"_

_"No! N-no need for soldiers o-or goons! I'm fine, see? Mi-Mike saved my ass, so no gang wars are going to h-happen. P-please?"_

Winn is the softest and most vulnerable in our group, he's like the baby in our group that we needed to protect. Even if Alex somehow changed her attitude towards him, from being a protective sister to threatening him with her index finger, we all know Alex loves Winn deep inside. 

_"Where's the tablet, Schott?"_

_"I-I don't k-know, Alex."_

_"You know what this fi-"_

 _"I-It's under t-the t-teacher's table. D-don't hurt m-me."_

That's pretty much their bonding.

The last person to enter our group, was Maggie. The known Maggie Sawyer from Bluesprings, Nebraska. She transferred to Midvale High for her Junior year. She's pretty popular in her town in Nebraska for all the ruckus she did, whether it be setting her principal's hair on fire or coming out as a lesbian in her homophobic town. She didn't care about the consequences and the consequence to all the trouble that she did was to be transferred here. She lives with her aunt, who's also a lesbian and was living with her fiancee.

Maggie wasn't really invited to join our group, she just really find it funny to rile up Alex. She sat on our table on her second day at school, picked up Alex's apple from her tray and took a bite on it, put it back on the tray, winked at Alex and then walked away. We all watched her with different reactions, Alex with her mouth all open in disbelief, Lena and Lucy grinning like wild cats, James and Winn looking around like they can't believe that that just happened. I followed Maggie's figure as she walked away with a grin on her face. She realised it wasn't enough so she turned around while walking.

 _"Looking good, Danvers!"_

After that, Maggie made sure she's always hanging out with us, Lena and Lucy and me wanting her around even if Alex complains to us about her all the time.

_"She's a fucking pest, I don't like her."_

_"Yeah, because you love her."_

_"Jesus Lucy, watch your words, will you? Are you sure Sawyer didn't hypnotise you? You're talking nonsense, I don't love her."_

_" Ooohhh Alex is getting defensive! "_

_"Who's defensive? I was just saying that what Luce was trying to conduct and spread is a big fat lie."_

_"No, it's not and no one can make Alex steaming mad but Maggie and with my vote, she's in the group."_

_"I vote no. I don't like getting my hands dirty with Sawyer's blood."_

_"I vote yes."_

_"Lena! How dare you stab me behind my back!"_

_"It's just she's fun to be with. And even though she's a professional troublemaker, she wants to be a cop. Pretty fucking ironic."_

_"I vote yes?"_

_"Kara, how could you?"_

_"Lena said yes. What she picks is what I pick."_

_"That's not how it works, Kara. You have to decide for yourself."_

_"Okay, then I still say yes. Maggie's awesome Alex."_

_"No, she's not. She's annoying and I hate her._

_"To hate is to love, Lexie."_

_"Shut up, Luthor."_

_"I say no. We don't know her that much, guys. What if she gets us in trouble?"_

_"Then we get in trouble. If she tries to get us into doom, we have to hold accountable for our doings, James. We chose to be there when the trouble came and we had the choice to be there or not. We can't blame it all on her. We had a choice."_

_"Maggie seems nice and she told me once that she'd teach me how to use a gun if I do something for her in return. I say yes."_

_"Winn, you can't even hold your pencil right. How are you supposed to learn how to shoot a gun?"_

_"I dunno, but I'm sure Maggie will find a way!"_

_"Ding Ding Ding! You are officially outnumbered,4 to 2! Maggie joins the group!"_

_"Hey Schott."_

_"Y-Yeah, Alex?"_

_"What's the return Sawyer wants you to do? A lap dance?"_

_"Jesus Alex! She's a lesbian!"_

_"Yeah, if she'd want a lap dance, she would've come to you, not Winn."_

I'm pretty sure Maggie made it her top mission to annoy Alex to her wits end when she got the green lights from us that she's officially in our group.

_"Hey Danvers, what happens now? We're in the same group."_

_"You leave me alone and I leave you alone so that way I won't come and get you."_

_"Feisty, Danvers. You know I'm all down for playing catch the thief with you, if you know what I mean."_

_"That's a funny one Sawyer."_

_"Thanks Lucy."_

_"Lane, you better drag this girl away or I'll have blood in my hands in less than a second."_

_"Like I said, feisty. But sorry Danvers, you're not actually my first."_

Lucy had to drag a raging Alex away from a laughing Maggie.

After that, our group finally felt like we're complete. With Winn and Lena geeking out about science things, sometimes Alex butts in and joins, but mostly she just fights and banters with Maggie, and James and Lucy being a couple since middle school, everything felt...perfect.

But one thing's not. I knew deep down Lena's special to me, more special than the others because she's been by my side since I was 5, and these feelings shouldn't go this way. It shouldn't because she's my best friend and best friends are not supposed to be in love with their best friends. They're supposed to be happy for their best friends as they become happy in the arms of other people. They're not supposed to be wishing that they should be the person their best friend should end up with.

Lena and I were happy. From just being completely okay with only the two of us to expanding to a 7 group of people, Lena and I never regretted anything we did.

Maggie and Alex ended up together despite of their bitch attitudes (Never tell Alex I said that, she'd have field day with Maggie). That makes two couples in the group, leaving Winn, Lena and I. It's pretty gross to come up to your usual table in the cafeteria to see your friends eating each other's faces. Mike suddenly shows up in the picture though. He started asking Winn out despite of the constant threats Alex and Maggie sends out to him.

_" Hey Matthews, don't even think that just because you saved Winn from Maxwell and John in 5th grade means you're getting off with dating him. I'm setting my eyes on you. "_

_" W-Whatever you say, Danvers. "_

_" And Maggie here, knows how to use a gun while I know how to inflict different kind of pains with just my index finger. Ask Winn. He knows. Better not try and hurt him or else you'll have Maggie and I chasing your sorry ass. "_

_" Don't forget me and Lucy. "_

_" And Lena and I. "_

_" Kara darling, you can't even hurt a fly. "_

_" Lena, shhhh! "_

Lena and I stayed strong, with me still hiding my stupid feelings. Nothing changed us through the course of our lives, until graduation came.


End file.
